Under One Roof
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Post Room 147. Slight spoilers of you haven't seen the ep yet. Castle and Beckett discuss rules, boundaries and punishments.


Under one roof.

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett looked up as Castle walked into their bedroom. He had a jump in his step and had a million watt smile.

"Everything go alright?" she asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yep. Alexis is all tucked in."

Beckett smiled. "You know she is technically an adult right."

Castle took off his shirt and started to change into his pyjamas. "Let me guess. You stopped getting tucked in when you were 10."

Beckett sighed. "Eight. Unless I was sick."

Castle raised a brow at her.

"Okay fine. So while I was recovering from being shot and staying at the cabin with my dad he may have tucked me on once or twice."

"See," he told her. "Sometimes a girl just needs her daddy."

Beckett nodded. Yeah he was right. "Just don't start doing it every night; otherwise she will go running back to the dorms."

"Yeah I know. Alexis has already schooled me on rules of her returning. She is writing up the contract and we will both sign it tomorrow. We will need you to witness it."

Beckett laughed. A contract? That was a pretty good idea.

"Sure. So what's the punishment if either of you break the contract."

Castle froze. "Umm punishment."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah. I am thinking maybe you and I should have a little contract too."

Castle frowned as he climbed into bed. "But we already went over this. I signed the contract your father drew up despite not being happy about their being a pre nup to begin with."

Beckett shook her head. "I am not talking about that contract and I wasn't happy with accepting royalties from the Heat series either but I signed it anyway. You and I need a contract for when you step out of line."

"When do I ever step out of line?"

Beckett couldn't contain her laughter. "Do I need to dignify that with a response?"

Castle pouted. "But I only do wrong things because I care."

"Which is why we let you get away with it. Now with three woman under one roof that's going to be a lot of protecting and a lot of over stepping. You need boundaries and you need punishment if you break the rules."

Castle sighed. "Okay okay." Castle climbed into bed and pulled her close to him. "You know if I am bad the offer still stands for you to spank me."

Beckett rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "That will just encourage you to play up more often."

Castle frowned. "MMMM what will stop me from playing up? You could withhold sex. That was a common theme with my ex wives."

Beckett kissed her fiancé. "Well that's not fair. Why should I be punished for your crime?"

Castle smiled against her lips. "I knew there was a reason I was marrying you. A woman after my own heart."

"Nope," Beckett told him pulling back. "Your bank balance. I think every time you cross a line Alexis, Martha and I all go on a shopping spree,"

"Oh no,"

"Oh but don't worry Castle we will buy you something. A nice outfit you will have to wear to the precinct or maybe an event with lots of paparazzi."

"I am guessing it won't be a nice three piece suit."

"Nope," Beckett told him popping the P. "I also think making you sit through a movie marathon of our choice is also in order. Spa treatments for all three of us if you are a repeat offender in one week."

Castle laughed. "Okay okay I get it. I think I might have to go over everyone's contract with a fine tooth comb before signing."

"So what were Alexis' requests?"

"Actually they were quite reasonable. No curfew, which hey I have been trying to give her since she was like 10. If I don't have anything nice to say out an outfit she is wearing than I am not to say anything at all. Same goes for future boyfriends. Who I am not allowed to get you to do a background check on. Ryan and Esposito either. She will however ask permission from either you or I if she wants to have a gentleman caller stay for more than one night," he shivered in disgust with that last one.

Beckett smiled. These were quite reasonable request but she was surprised at Castle's willingness to accept them. Beckett shuffled down in the bed before turning on her side and closing her eyes. The mattress started to move thanks to her bed partner.

"Thank you,"

"Mmm hhhh."

"Aren't you going to ask what for?"

Beckett rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes to look at her fiancé. "Well top of the list is for agreeing to be your wife," she told him with a smirk. "Or for putting up with you. Or a million other things."

Castle brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"No. For getting my daughter back."

Beckett brushed his hand away and sat up.

"Castle. Just because Alexis wasn't living here didn't mean you lost her."

Castle shrugged. "No but I nearly did. I overreacted with the whole Pi thing. I should have handled it better."

Beckett's brows rose. "You still think that even though Alexis broke up with him and moved back home."

He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I should have had more faith in my daughter. Whether she stayed with Pi or not she is a smart kid. She would have made the right decision, I just made it harder for her. It's why I am willing to sign a contract with Alexis. She's home and I know she is growing up and will probably move out again soon but for now I have her back. So thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You spoke to her."

Beckett bit her lip. "How did you know?"

"Umm because I know you."

Beckett looked at him. Nope she didn't believe it. She raised a brow at him.

"Well okay Alexis said the two of you spoke."

Beckett hung her head down. "I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't the reason she was staying away. A father daughter relationship is important and I wanted to do what I could to preserve yours. She had a lot going on in her head and I tried to give her some perspective."

"Well whatever you said, it worked and I am grateful."

"Me too. Castle I want you to know I am happy she is here. When she was kidnapped," Beckett stopped talking and took a deep breath. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. "Castle I felt like a piece of me was missing. I didn't call you about the van with the blood because I needed to compose myself before I saw you. You needed me to be strong and I was a mess. She is my family Castle. I'd still feel that way even if we weren't getting married. I'm glad she wants her to be here Castle, I like knowing she is safe. Yet one day she will want to leave again and that will be her decision. I'll understand her need to be free. I won't like it but.."

"Thank you, for understanding my daughter and keeping me inline."

"No thanks needed Castle. I love you and your family. Now time for some sleep. I heard you promising your daughter pancakes in the morning."

"Okay."

Beckett settled back down in bed and felt Castle do the same. He wrapped a hand around her waist and tugged her back to rest against his chest.

"You do realise this means no more naked frolicking in the kitchen."

Beckett snorted. "You were the one doing the frolicking and I thought you stopped that after your mother caught you?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Well okay so my daughter being here means we have to be careful about what we do to each other out of this room"

Beckett sighed. "We have to do that anyway with your mother here."

"Yeah but mother encourages that sort of behaviour. Alexis will be grossed out by it. I certainly don't want to see my mother kissing someone again."

Beckett laughed. Yeah she had been there the last time. She didn't blame him. "You know what Castle, it's worth it. Having your daughter here is worth us having to sneak around kissing and whatever. It will be fun."

"That is so hot."

"Sleep Castle."

"Yeah, like I can sleep now."

"Castle," Beckett warned.

"You're right. Of course I can sleep. My three ladies are safe at home where they belong."

"Good," she told him closing her eyes and snuggling into her pillow. Her eyes suddenly flashed opened. "Castle I don't remember your mother coming home."

His arm tightened around her waist. "Maybe I should be more worried about mother moving out. "

"Castle."

"Sleep. Right."

The end


End file.
